The Elixir of Death
by Aegisaur-Shieldino
Summary: The Philosopher Stone has been destroyed, but at Harry's request, Dumbledore asks a favor from the soon-to-be late Flamel couple. For 'research'. And murder. Murder's always fun.
1. The Idea

When Harry walked in to Dumbledore's office, he saw Albus shaking hands with a man.

"Well, as nice as it was, Nicolas, it seems as though our chat has come to an end."

Nicolas Flamel? It was his stone that Voldemort just attempted to steal.

Both men greeted him, and then Nicolas said, "Well, I must be off."

Once Flamel had left, Dumbledore offered his customary lemon drop. Harry, as usual, declined.

Harry asked Dumbledore what all that was about, and Dumbledore explained that they had destroyed the Stone.

Harry, realising that the Nicolas and Perenelle were going to die, realised something else.

"Dumbledore, can you ask for a small bottle of the Elixir of Life?"

Dumbledore frowned, "One small bottle would hardly make you immortal, merely for a week."

Harry smiled, "However, I shan't be using it for immortality, merely for research."

"Oh, well in that case I will see what I can do, on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You let me help."

"Of course, sir."


	2. The Hypothesis

On the train back to school, Ron and Harry were teasing Hermione about fancying Gilderoy Lockhart, when she suddenly remembered how Harry had a photoshoot with the man, and somehow, now he was the one being teased. It was all in good fun, until Malfoy and his goons walked in.

Naturally, it went as expected.

"Potter, so desperate as to shake hands with _him_." "The _mudblood _fancies Lockhart? Oh that's rich. Weren't you supposed to be the smart one?" "Ron, your family can spend money on you now, thanks to your sister not needing books. Oh wait, first they have to buy food."

Malfoy turned and walked out laughing, Blob 1 and Blob 2 following closely behind. Harry was left simultaneously holding back Ron and convincing Hemione not to fire off a hex at his unsuspecting back.

...

The Sorting Feast went normally, the Weasley family cheering for Ginny, who blushed when Harry smiled her way, Colin Creevey hero-worshipping Harry, the usual.

…

Filch was shouting about how poor, innocent Mrs. Norris must have been killed by The Big Bad Harry, Severus was sneering, Lockhart was telling everyone who would listen that he knew how it died, and then, once it was found out that it was merely petrified, that he knew how it was petrified. Dumbledore calmed everyone down, and took Harry away to his office.

"But Headmaster, I didn't do anything."

Dumbledore put his head in his hands, "I know that, but they don't." He looked up suddenly," What research did you want to do with the Elixir?"

A devilish grin from Harry: "What if, when Voldemort is found, we manage to feed him a drop of this. Since it leaves you dependent on it for life, and he gets no more than a drop, he dies. We put it in a spritzer, and spray it somewhere he will be, thereby killing him."

This proposition draws a surprised laugh from Dumbledore. "That would work, but how will someone administer it without dying as well?"

"A Bubble-head charm. It creates its own air, doesn't it?"

Another, sincere laugh. "Yes it does. You may have solved the soon-to-be war."


	3. The Experiments

"Lemon drop?"

"Why do you even ask."

Dumbledore, hearing the rhetorical question, didn't answer.

"So," Harry got a glint in his eyes, and rubbed his hands together devilishly, "Who're we killing first?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I told you, we will be testing it first on a household pest. I cought a rat, that will be our first experiment."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Fine."

* * *

"Harry, mate, I love you, but you sound like Hermione near exam week."

"But it's just so interesting! 'Ja know the dependency process doesn't begin until the subject consumes at least three drops?"

Ron groaned. "Now you sound like Colin Creepy, as well."

This got Harry's attention.

Ron sighed. "Peace and quiet at last."

* * *

"Harry, now that we have tested the Elixir, would you like to kill something... bigger?"

"I have it on good authority that one of the Skrewts still persists, and Hagrid, proud as he is, may not admit it, but I think he needs help putting it down. I suppose it would be hard to kill something you had raised practically from birth."


End file.
